


论十八线演员的转型之路（1）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 3





	论十八线演员的转型之路（1）

＊ooc  
＊十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

“演员在生活中也应训练注意力，深入看见事物的本质。演员应热爱生活中一切美好的事物，贪婪地观察并吸收，为自己积累鲜活的创作材料…”

金振焕愤怒推门而入的时候，金韩彬正打着哈欠读着斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基的《演员自我修养》，看着他这半吊子模样金振焕就气不打一处来：

“金韩彬你到底闹哪样，啊？”  
“你要是不想混这圈了你直接说，咱这就回公司找上头解约，你我一身轻松！”

“我怎么了我，你看还有哪个演员像我这么敬业休息时间还抱着《演员自我修养》来钻研的，没有吧。”金韩彬瞥了眼在旁边炸毛的金振焕，还侧举起书示意金振焕看书名。

金振焕想起刚刚在导演那给骂的狗血淋头就气的牙痒痒，抬手一巴掌呼人后脑勺上：  
“你敬业，你敬业你他妈的明明最后一场一个吻戏眼睛一闭一睁怼上去亲完就可以杀青了，你在这磨磨蹭蹭要全剧组陪着你拍了一天拍不出来？”  
“人家姑娘都没你那么扭扭捏捏的，你黄花大闺男还是咋地，亲一口会死啊！”

“我都说了我不想拍这种偶像肥皂剧，你非让我接，我拍不出感觉。”金韩彬皱眉低头接着看他的书，“书里也说了，不能强制感情，强制的结果是……”

“做作！”  
金振焕没好气地直接把他要说的话打断，“我的祖宗，书是书，现实是现实，你清醒点行不行。”  
“你想想你入行几年了，拍了几部戏？我每天求这求那为了给你找部戏拍容易吗我。”  
“你再这样下去，不要说你，我都要跟着丢饭碗了。”

金韩彬叹了口气，想了想还是不要让这哥太难做了，决定还是放下他那别扭的少男初吻情怀，到片场和导演和女主沟通了一下之后真的就是眼睛一睁一闭怼上去亲了一口就撤了。

似乎忘了介绍一下，他，金韩彬，一个十八线还要再往外开几线的小演员，在十五岁那年逛街顺路算了一卦说他有成演员的相并且在二十岁的时候必定大火的时候，毅然退学来到首尔签了现在的经纪公司，开始了他艰难曲折的演员之路。事实上也不算曲折吧，没有当红演员的大起大落，他一直稳定在十八线开外没起过。

而刚刚那个生气的哥便是他的经纪人金振焕，天天嚷嚷着带了那么多届艺人从来没哪个在他手里像金韩彬糊的那么彻底的，仿佛锅底粘了胶水似的翻都翻不起来。这哥虽然口头上经常抱怨带着他钱没捞着气倒是吃多好几顿，但是依然很认真负责努力帮他求资源，虽然都是些烂的不能再烂片。

杀青之后金韩彬便跟着金振焕坐上保姆车回宿舍，金韩彬戴上卫衣帽子拉起口罩似乎打算小睡一会，车里陷入了沉默。正当金振焕以为金韩彬睡着了的时候，从后头传来了金韩彬因戴着口罩而含糊不清的声音：

“哥，这种片下次就不要再接了，拍了也没人看。”还不如拍毛片呢。金韩彬内心默默补上一句吐槽。

TBC.


End file.
